High levels of current and short-circuits in printed circuit boards can destroy the printed circuit boards and even lead to fires. Network switches, line cards and other electronic circuits drawing tens of amperes of current, or even hundreds of amperes, are vulnerable to small defects in circuit board construction or materials. Printed circuit boards need thicker sheets of copper, more layers, or more exotic and expensive materials to safely handle these high current levels. Large amperage fuses may be bulky, unavailable, or fail to protect from fires caused by the large current levels experienced by the printed circuit board even prior to the current reaching the fuse. Printed circuit boards are burdened with having to have enough copper layers to carry the complete current, which can consume many layers of copper that increase cost and increase routing complexity. In addition current levels are so high, there is increased risk of the PCB failing causing a short and a fire.